1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small watercraft equipped with a GPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, small watercraft such as jet-propulsion watercraft are in wide-spread use. Since most of these watercraft are normally used to run at high speeds over a relatively small area, they do not use a positioning system.
However, the above-mentioned jet-propelled watercraft are also used as fishing boats, etc. This type of usage makes it necessary for them to travel from the shore over comparatively long distances. In that case, a need arises for the watercraft to be equipped with a positioning system. The adaptation of a GPS (Global Positioning System) to this application could be considered. A GPS device receives signals generated by earth satellites to detect its position, such as its latitude and longitude. Normally, such devices are composed of an antenna, a display, and a controller. When such a device is used on jet-propelled or other small watercraft, which may experience violent movement or be struck by waves, the antenna must be protected from the waves and positioned in a manner that improves its reliability in receiving signals.